The present invention relates generally to the field of moisture leakage, and more particularly to measuring moisture leakage through water-carrying hardware.
Computer processor speeds have increased in recent years. Typically, air moved by fans is used to cool these computer processors. With the increase of computer processor speeds, the heat produced by processors has also increased along with the noise generated by the equipment (e.g., fans) used to cool those processors. Water cooling, as applied to computers, refers to a method used to lower temperatures of computer processors using water rather than air as the cooling medium. Because water can conduct heat about 30 times faster than air, water cooling can allow computer processors to run at higher speeds and reduce noise produced by cooling equipment.
The ability of water cooling hardware systems to cool computer hardware can be diminished, or even lost, as water permeates through, or leaks past, various materials and/or connections of materials. Determining a rate of loss of coolant from the cooling system can help designers of these water cooling hardware systems determine maintenance procedures for these systems.